


Monster

by sapowoman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gore, Heavy Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, Oneshot, POV First Person, Sasuke is out of it, no happy ending, shit ton of heaviness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapowoman/pseuds/sapowoman
Summary: Leaving the body of your brother behind, a monster hot at your heels, how will you escape and how will you make sense of what has happened?





	

Mud found its way up between my toes as I ran through the dead fields, the air drenched in the silent soulless screams of the horror omnipresent. I could not decipher the dialogue of my limbs, as my body moved through the rows of the haphazardly sprouted grass, my mind stagnated by the agony of my perception.

Where was I? What am I doing? My chest felt heavy as these questions left their marks on surface of my mind. I swallowed the non-existent saliva in my mouth, trying to stomach the taste of death that lingered, the taste of what I saw, the taste of what I felt.

Time was just an obscure entity to me, as I tried to get home to where I should be, to where I felt safe. I could hear the foot falls of the ominous aura that clung to my trail, unwavering. The burning ache in my calves and chest were ignored, as my body and mind fought to co-ordinate and deliver all the trickery to shake off this impending pursuer.

The cold wind whipped at my nakedness as I coursed through oblivion to a destination warm and known. The chaffing of my skin rubbing against the greenery, forgotten, as my consciousness worked actively to eliminate the crude image of the eviscerated form of who once was my dear brother.

Heaving but unstopping, I closed my eyes to be assaulted by the image of the boy who now held lifeless eyes, stomach ripped open, guts devoured, basking in the foul scent of blood, defecation, and unanswered pleas.

I loved him. I loved him so, so much, but hated him no less. I _know_ it was not his fault that he was brilliant, it wasn’t his fault that he was the centre of attention wherever he went, and it _most definitely_ wasn’t _his fault_ that the man upon whom I quietly showered my affections upon, whom I secretly wanted to please, was irrevocably in love with _HIM!_ So I hated him, despised him, however, seeing him like that brought me sadness, tinged with jubilation, but sadness nonetheless. I love him, yes.

Breaking into the clearing, I could spot my safe haven. With newfound energy, I sprinted towards the back door, hoping to have shaken off the demon in pursuit. I barged in through the door and locked it behind me. I dropped to my knees only to be bombarded with the pungent smell of dried blood reeking off of me. With every inhale and exhale the faecal taste rushed in and out of my lungs. Blood and something else caked on my face.

Exhausted by the sight and the physical exertion, I stalked towards the bathroom and stood in front of the sink and mirror. Pausing slightly, fear gripped me – the monster had caught up to me. I could feel it, I could taste the sinister aura in the air. I lifted my eyes to face the monster in the mirror. My eyes widened in horror and I came face to face with the monster. Never in my life had I been so terrified. Tears found its way, escaping my bulging eyes and slowly crawling down my life-less face. I blinked again and again and again, willing for all this to disappear, casting it out of existence, only to be brought back to the horrendous present. Staring back at me were the eyes of the Monster. The eyes of a murderer. The eyes of the menacing being. Staring back at me as the monster. The monster, which was me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody :D 
> 
> So this is my first time writing a piece which I thought was ok enough to share with sane people. When I wrote this I had no particular characters in mind, but after rereading it for the umpteenth time I figured "hey! This seems like Sasuke from one of those psycho!Sasuke stories", so I decided to post it up.
> 
> If you have reached this far, thank you for reading this and any kind of criticism is most welcome.
> 
> Thank you :D
> 
> P.S: This has not been rechecked by anybody else, so please excuse all the grammatical mistakes and typographical errors that have been made, and my horrendous overuse of punctuation marks.


End file.
